


【锤盾】短篇甜文合集

by yes9096



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 《复仇者联盟II：奥创纪元》衍生甜文，一章为独立一篇。





	1. Just A Joke

 

 

克林特喝了两杯，他想，应该没有超过两杯。大概是因为仙宫的酒后劲太大，他开始感觉到有点头重脚轻。大家都喝了一点，气氛融洽，他发誓这个场景看上去就是这样——像在家的时候一样——不然他可没有把那句话说出来的勇气。

“队长，你的胸，看上去越来越大了。”克林特比划了一下，作出一个有些下流的手势，“看起来就像……怀孕了一样。”有一瞬间他想到了自己那个秘密的小农场，那个房子，他的妻子，他的孩子。劳拉怀孕的时候胸围也跟着涨了，他根本不用动手都能看出来有什么不同。

队长现在看上去就像那样，他得再次发誓：那种慵懒的神态，脸颊有一点泛红，因为酒的关系。虽然这个玩笑话有点下流，但队长看上去很放松。他不会介意的，克林特考虑到，至少在这个时候。

大家发出低低的哄笑声，托尼还吹了个口哨。娜塔莎一副‘你完了’的表情，边从班纳博士手里接过一瓶酒。什么时候他们那么要好了？嗯？

队长的表情看上去有些窘困，“……怀孕胸会胀大？”

“当然。”克林特又重复了一遍那个手势，“会的，队长。”真是太下流了，他忍不住在心底感叹。

队长摸了摸耳朵，他抬眼看向隔壁的雷神，“……难道我们要有孩子了？我对这个可真是一窍不通。”

周围一下子静了下来。死寂。

噢，操……克林特倒吸一口冷气。他记得自己好像是说了什么不该说的话，开了点过头的玩笑，但他怎么也想不到——

“只是个玩笑，伙计们。”史蒂夫笑起来，一副恶作剧得逞的表情。他绝对是喝多了，“只是个玩笑。“

这太好玩了，他补充道。

凝固的空气重新流动了起来：不得不承认，大家都松了一口气。一向严肃的队长开始会开玩笑，克林特笑了笑，拿着酒杯又抿了一口。他抬眼看向话题的中心，只有索尔的表情依然严肃。

“……”索尔凑过去史蒂夫耳边，“但我不确定……史蒂夫，你知道，人类的身体构造和神不一样。”

“什么？”

“上次，你还记得不？我直接就……”索尔低声，“没有用……”

这个声量非常尴尬，克林特得说，虽然雷神尝试着压低了声音，但在这个并不喧闹的空间，几乎所有人都听得一清二楚。

气氛再一次凝滞。娜塔莎露出一副‘噢——’的神情，托尼睁大了眼睛（已经够大了，别再睁了，克林特想）。班纳博士有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，剩下的人……大家显然都受到了冲击。克林特挠了一下后脑勺：完蛋了，他好像干了点什么坏事一样。

对于你们的秘密，我很抱歉，队长……队长？

“哈哈，只是个玩笑。”忽的，雷神哈哈大笑起来。果真是太有趣了，他说着，边和史蒂夫相视一笑，那种默契的表情，却充满恶作剧得逞的坏心，“这真是太有趣了，真的。”

索尔给史蒂夫添了一点酒，“你们要去试拿一下我的锤子吗？”

雷神露出爽朗的笑容。气氛再一次活跃起来。休想再戏弄我们，Tony说着，拿起杯子把里面的液体给一口闷了。

“我先来。”克林特说。他站起来，决定把刚才那两个玩笑彻底抛到脑后。赶紧把这回事从他的脑子里轰走，他捋起袖子。克林特发誓，他站起来的那一瞬间，自己绝对没有看见索尔把他的手从史蒂夫的手那儿挪开。

只是个玩笑，克林特安慰自己。只是个玩笑，不是吗？

 

 

FIN.

 

 


	2. 真心话与大冒险

 

 

“你们可以更疯狂一点，这可是庆功宴！”

托尼摇了摇手里的小盒子，里面的纸片晃动起来，发出沙沙的声音，“嘿，疯狂起来，伙计们！”

“要有多疯狂？全裸绕纽约上空飞一圈？”克林特把纸条丢进去盒子里。他当然不会这么干，也不打算撺掇别人这么干，虽然大家都喝多了，但他可不愿意在某人为此登上全美国报纸头条的时候，自己作为一个疯子的队友被介绍出来。

“如果我抽到这么一张纸条可以拒绝吗？”史蒂夫皱起眉头，他也把手里的纸条扔进去盒子里。大家纷纷这么干了，天知道上头写了些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿。他们管这个叫大冒险。冒险，队长笑了笑，他干过更疯狂的事情，“谁能解释一下规则？”

“噢，如果你抽到Joker，你可以选择大冒险，也可以选择透露一句真心话。”娜塔莎说，“当然，你的生死大权掌握在抽到黑桃A的那个人手里，所以……我很好奇你会拒绝什么问题？或者是冒险？”

“例如说……嗯，天知道。”史蒂夫笑笑，没有再搭腔。

“当然选择大冒险。”索尔拿起手里的瓶子——里头都是他带来的仙宫佳酿——他已经想好，谁抽到他的纸条只能算对方倒霉，乖乖，估计今晚那人是无法走直线回去了。

“每个人都写好了吗？”托尼又晃了晃手里的盒子，“这是个疯狂的游戏，伙计们，希望你们不要让我失望。”

当然，没有人知道钢铁侠是不是真的会失望，或者说，有些事情超乎他的想象。当克林特学了一下鸡是怎么叫的（还被娜塔莎用手机录了下来），或者是布鲁斯边唱边跳、成就了一首完全走调的歌……真是个疯狂的夜晚，他们得说。

“我印象最深刻的一次接吻经历？”娜塔莎唇角上扬的角度非常性感。当然，大家都对她的感情经历非常感兴趣。她可是调情高手，他们都得承认，“……我想，应该是和队长。”

只有那一次让我感觉到自己在亲一根木头，她说。

“Nat……”周围一阵起哄声，史蒂夫尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“你说过比较喜欢说实话的我。”她笑起来，“不是吗？”

她和队长接过吻。布鲁斯抿了一口酒，默默在心底记下了。幸好的是，那么说来，自己的接吻技术也不算太糟糕？这是该庆祝的事情吗？噢，布鲁斯讨厌极了患得患失的自己。

“索尔，轮到你了。”托尼的话转移了布鲁斯的注意力，“大冒险，可是你说的。”

索尔示意他随便抽，雷神云淡风轻的表情让大家发出等着看好戏的声音。钢铁侠的手在盒子里摸了一圈，被某个叠得刺手的纸条戳了一下。噢，就是你了，托尼把它摸出来，“让我看看……噢，上帝保佑！请亲吻离你最近的那个人。”

此话一出，群众哗然。

索尔的左手边是队长，右手边是赵博士——两者都处于差不多的距离。毫无疑问，这是个有趣的选择。托尼吹了个口哨，“你得做个选择。”

“这种冒险符合规定吗？”索尔撑起身子，“我的意思是，这不是一个人完成的冒险。”

“不要耍赖。”

“噢，我不是那个意思。”索尔转过头去，他看着史蒂夫，目光虔诚，“……队长，如果我亲吻你，你会觉得是被冒犯吗？”

索尔的选择再次让群众哗然。见鬼，大家都发出了意味不明的起哄声。克林特喝了一口酒，装作没有看见赵博士眼里的黯然。不得不说，她是有些失望：那个纸条是她放进去的，万一……万一自己抽中了黑桃A而雷神抽中了Joker呢？上帝没有眷顾她。

不，她得承认，自己非常失望。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“这是个疯狂的庆功宴，不是吗？”

托他们的福，娜塔莎再一次被质疑了她的话的可信度。她管这叫亲吻一根木头？没有人会相信。被索尔充满野性气息的步伐带着，美国队长的呼吸几乎被雷神全然夺走。史蒂夫毫无保留地回应了对方，虽然有些笨拙，但很投入。那是一个充满感情的深吻，唇舌交缠，所有人都得承认这一点，以至于他们甚至产生了那两人在无差别发散荷尔蒙攻击的错觉。

“上帝保佑……”克林特拍了拍胸口，“我忘记拍了。”

娜塔莎摊手表示自己也没有录下来。非常可惜，但以后说不定还有机会看到这个有趣的场景。“我输了，心服口服……他是全世界最性感的家伙。”她拿着杯子指了指索尔。

游戏继续，唯有史蒂夫的脸一直有些红。饶了他吧。

等当自己抽中了Joker的时候，史蒂夫忍不住投降，“……说实话，这回我得选真心话。”

克林特甩了甩手里的扑克牌，黑桃A，“那么，队长，你得老实回答我。这个问题非常严肃，不许抵赖……回答我，你和全世界最性感的家伙接吻之后——对，就是你身边这一位——你有产生过和他继续发生点什么的念头吗？”

我是指，性的方面。克林特及时补充道。

大家屏住呼吸：队长不爱说谎，大家都知道，但不代表他就会老老实实地回答你的问题。队长是个聪明的家伙，偶尔他也会耍些小花招，他们——所有人——都为此吃过苦头。

只是，史蒂夫露出了为难的表情，“呃，我……”他的脸涨得通红，非常不好意思。老冰棍！噢，他们戳中他的弱点了，托尼得意地和克林特相视一笑。

“不要思考，告诉我最直接的答案。”克林特拍了拍手掌，“快点！”

不要犹豫了，托尼也催促道，天知道刚才希尔也跳了脱衣舞来着。

“我想……是的。”

真的，饶了他吧，史蒂夫觉得这辈子都没有那么丢脸过，他宁愿去跳脱衣舞，“……上帝保佑，是的。”

……真的，饶了他吧，雷神的目光都要在他身上烧出一个洞来了。

 

Fin.

 

 


	3. 人体素描

 

 

“我能换个姿势吗？”  
   
“什么？”史蒂夫顿了一下。他抬起眼睛看着坐在面前的人，笔尖停留在素描纸上，“噢，抱歉，我没注意到……你累了吗？没关系，你随时可以休息。”  
   
“倒不是因为劳累。”闻言，索尔活动了一下身体，“只是这姿势实在有些……怪异。”  
   
史蒂夫摸了一下鼻子。诚然，他也觉得让索尔摆出这样的姿势有点太难为对方了，但是面对一个赤身裸体的男人，如果自己想要安心下笔，总不能让索尔毫无遮掩地把重要部位暴露在自己眼前。  
   
为了掩饰自己的尴尬，史蒂夫起身给索尔和自己都倒了一杯水，“你可以选择让自己满意的姿势……不需要迁就我。”

他把水杯递给索尔的时候，刻意不去看对方光裸着的下半身：这实在是太折磨人了，尤其是对方还半硬着。  
   
索尔不置可否，“这幅画的主题是什么？”  
   
“英雄。”想到一些事情，史蒂夫眼神放软，“之前答应送给福利院孩子们的礼物，现在终于得空动笔了。”  
   
“我以为你会选择让我看上去更威风一点……开个玩笑。”

索尔试着摆出几个自己觉得还不错的姿势，但看史蒂夫的表情，似乎对方持保留意见。  
   
“哇喔，如果你就这么站着，我只能画个上半身了。”史蒂夫露出无奈的笑容，“或者你可以选择先把衣服穿上。”天地良心，他可不想把索尔的裸体贡献给所有看到这幅画的人——好吧，这里面有一点私心，史蒂夫得承认。  
   
“……”索尔愣了一下，“人体素描不需要裸体吗？”  
   
史蒂夫差点被水呛到，“咳、咳……等一下，我可没这么说过。”老天，索尔到底误会了什么！难怪这男人从一进门开始，就自顾自地把衣服脱掉。这实在是让史蒂夫吓了一跳。  
   
意识到误会的那个瞬间，彼此面对面的两人都有点尴尬。但比起史蒂夫持续的窘困，索尔只是花费了几秒便接受了“自己被娜塔莎耍了”的这个事实，“是我疏忽了。我应该先问清楚的，结果却造成了彼此的困扰。”  
   
“不不……你不需要自责。”史蒂夫连忙摆手，“你能够答应当我的模特，我才要感谢你。”  
   
“需要重新画一张吗？我先去把衣服穿上。”

在征得史蒂夫的同意后，索尔绕过去后面看了看对方画板上的半成品，“这张画得真好。就这么作废的话，有点可惜。”  
   
“我想把它完成。虽然就这么说出来有点不好意思，但索尔你的身材实在是很棒。”是大家梦寐以求的人体模特，史蒂夫说着又笑起来。  
   
“你喜欢这样的？”  
   
“我想，没有人会不喜欢。”  
   
虽然说实话有点难为情，但史蒂夫不愿意对索尔说谎：他当然想把那幅画完成，要不然自己也不会宁愿和羞耻心作对、也继续画下去。幸运的是，比起全身赤裸的索尔，自己前面还有个画板挡着——即使是因为各种原因兴奋起来，也能装作没事一般继续握着笔画下去。

“队长你的身材也很棒。”你不需要感到难为情，索尔说，“之前他们给昏迷的你换药时，我也见过你的裸体。我们算扯平了。”

“……好吧。”  
   
“你想什么时候画我都可以，来日方长。”大不了下回我再把衣服脱了便是，索尔笑道，“实话说，我迫不及待想要看完成的作品了。”  
   
异域之神啊，史蒂夫挑了挑眉：下回你可长点心吧。  
   
……  
 

“所以，索尔最后还是把衣服穿上了？”娜塔莎撇了撇嘴。恶作剧失败让她感觉有些扫兴。  
   
“……孩子们需要穿着衣服的英雄。”  
   
“你可以多画几张。”她露出玩味的表情，“索尔的身材可是难得一见的绝佳素材，即使你不想留着，你也可以给我。”当然史蒂夫你的身材也棒得没话说，可是自己画自己也太难为你了，她又补充道。  
   
“你留着干什么。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你打算把索尔的裸体素描挂在你和班纳博士的卧室里吗。”  
   
“我只是好奇。”她避重就轻地绕开话题，“你知道，就像你们男人会去注意女士们的身材一样，偶尔我们也会讨论这些玩意儿。嘿，这可不是你们的专利。”  
   
“……”史蒂夫几乎被噎住，“好了，我们可以换一个话题吗？”  
   
“行，但你得回答我最后一个问题——”大家都是成年人了，她说。于是娜塔莎在史蒂夫耳边悄悄问了点什么。  
   
似乎经过一番难以朝外人所道的挣扎，史蒂夫的表情有些古怪。他几次张开口，话到嘴边又被他强行咽下去了。这实在是太有趣了，娜塔莎在心底吹了一个口哨。

过了良久，史蒂夫才找回自己的声音。  
   
“……索尔他，毕竟是神啊。”

 

Fin.

 

 


	4. 训练场

 

 

托尼开门的时候，队长的盾牌刚好甩了过去、卡在门框上。

“哇哦，这很危险，伙计们。”托尼心有余悸，“我要是向前一步，今天我的小命就交代在这儿了。”

“如果你进来前先敲门，就不会出现这样的情况。”史蒂夫站在原地，擦了擦脸上的汗水。

托尼翻了个白眼。全自动，这里可没有可以敲的门。

 

新的训练场很空旷，这是托尼特意设计的，对于他们来说非常实用。神盾局倒台了之后，基本上复仇者们的所有活动都留在了复仇者大楼里。原本他们还有另一个训练场，可惜队长和雷神被抱怨了“动静太大”——这有什么办法呢，世界上最坚硬的金属和凡人不能驾驭的神锤一碰上，整栋大楼的人都得耳鸣。

我们可以到空旷的地方去，史蒂夫那时候这么说。但这对无所不能的钢铁侠来说是种侮辱——复仇者大楼还容不下这倆人？他得搞一个互不妨碍的训练场出来。他必须得这么干。

总之，新的训练场出来了。大，空旷，简洁，特别适合两个不爱耍刀枪的耿直家伙。后来还因为他俩的武器制造出来的冲击波造成了贾维斯的困扰——“这简直就是电磁脉冲，先生”——于是托尼把那儿改造成原始的非智能空间，让贾维斯从那儿被解放了出来。我很满意，雷神对此评价道。

 

“所以，找我们什么事？”史蒂夫走过去，把盾牌从门上那儿取下来。索尔待在原地没有动，只是同样疑惑地看向托尼。整个空间弥漫着这两个最伟大战士的荷尔蒙，除了几乎浑身湿透的队长，雷神身上也都是汗水，他把手里的锤子放下，把上衣脱下来，露出结实的肌肉。

“我说服了布鲁斯搬过来。”托尼语气里有些得意，“所以我想，今晚我们可以一起吃个饭什么的。”

“我以为班纳博士一早就已经在这儿住下来了。”索尔说，“他比我出现得更频繁。”

“噢，那是因为我们最近在研究一点小玩意儿。一点神秘的小玩意儿。你得知道，通宵达旦对于疯狂的科学家来说是常态。”

“如果只是普通的晚饭，我们随时可以。”史蒂夫语气平静，“我知道搬来纽约市中心对于他来说，还需要点时间去适应。我们知道该怎么做。”

“那就最好不过了。”托尼说，“所以你们是在这儿偷偷捣鼓什么新招式吗？”

“是的，我的朋友。”

“打算什么时候亮相？”

“军事机密。”史蒂夫眼里藏着狡黠。

“……”托尼耸耸肩，“今晚七点，别忘了。”

 

他很自觉地走了出去，顺便给他们带上了门。‘不要打算把我们排除在外，这很幼稚’，钢铁侠边走边在走廊里嚷嚷，这让史蒂夫哭笑不得，天知道到底是谁才是把别人排除在外的人——没有人知道钢铁侠和班纳博士整天在捣鼓什么。

“我们还要继续吗？”史蒂夫问。说实话，练了一个上午，他是有点累了。但四倍血清让他仍旧兴奋，如果索尔点头，他还是会奉陪到底。

“你有一支很棒的队伍。”索尔从地上拿起锤子，他朝史蒂夫走过来，胸膛形状完美的肌肉在对方眼里一览无遗，“但是他们偶尔也需要放松一下。”

“……”史蒂夫垂下眼帘，“所以……”

“他需要能量补给。”

伟大的雷神站在美国队长面前，把队长额前几缕散下来的刘海往后拨：那抹漂亮的金色沾上了暧昧的水珠，在灯光下看上去闪闪发亮。

他们短暂地接了个吻。屋子里很热，嘴唇相碰的时候有什么柔软了坚韧的心灵。那个吻带着属于对方的味道，率直而坦诚，让他们沉溺其中。

“……在这儿？”唇舌分开之后，史蒂夫轻轻喘着气。有一点是因为紧张，也有期待的成分。

索尔吻了吻他的颈侧，“在这儿不会有人打扰。”

只要我们赶得上晚饭。

史蒂夫点头，他的脸上留下因为运动产生的潮红，“那我把盾牌卡在门上？”

“不需要。除了史塔克，他们都会敲门。”

“也许浩克会直接把墙壁打碎。”史蒂夫笑起来。

“管他的。”索尔把史蒂夫按在墙边，他把自己的重量全部压在对方身上。史蒂夫看上去很享受这一刻，索尔想，这让他感到愉悦。他们再次接吻，“我期待着。”

 

>>>

 

彩蛋：

 

自从（能够直接穿墙的）幻视加入之后，索尔和史蒂夫就减少了到那一个训练场去的次数。

“有他在，这个世界很安全。”索尔解释道。所以你们就不需要更新的招式了吗？托尼表示怀疑。

对此，一向严于律己的队长只是摸了摸鼻子，没有搭腔。

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
